


Iced in

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [29]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda and Shirokuma are snowed in the cafe and unable to leave after closing, depending on the Grizzly to come over and shovel the snow out of the way. But when the dillema is fixed and everything is cleared another question comes to Panda.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you for helping me clean up before closing up Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma said, putting the last dish in the dishwasher for the night.

“No problem! I mean I couldn’t just leave you to do ALL the cleaning on your own.” Panda said in reply, smiling as wiped the last glass.

“Well...I could’ve but I wouldn’t feel very good doing that.” Panda finished with a sigh of relief as he put the last wiped glass down.

“Well I guess this is goodnight Shirokuma-San!” Panda said with a wave beginning to walk out of the cafe.

Pushing the door to open, he soon realized it didn’t budge! Vigorously pushing, he soon realized by closer examination, the color white filled the whole door.

They were snowed in.

“Please stop pushing the door Panda-San. You’re gonna break it, and then snow would be flooded inside the restaurant.” Shirokuma told the other, after watching him try to push through the many pounds of snow to open the door.

“W-Well what do we do then? We’re trapped!” Panda began to panic, looking at the tall thick white snow again through the door.

Suddenly he felt a gentle paw come to his shoulder as Shirokuma began to bring out his phone.

“Don’t worry Panda-Chan. I’ll just call Grizzly-Kun and he’ll come over to the cafe to clear the doorway.”

Panda’s nervous gaze softened a bit at the polar bear’s touch and words. Maybe Grizzly could come through.

Seeing Shirokuma type in his phone before waiting a moment, he looked to see his face slowly turn into a slight frown.

“Grizzly-Kun, we need you to come to the cafe and clear the snow from the doorway. We’re blocked in.” Shirokuma said before hanging up.

“He should be coming anytime soon!” Shirokuma reassured to the bear.

In reality he really had no idea, as the Grizzly’s phone took him to voicemail after a dreadful minute of ringing.

-

Three hours later, Panda and Shirokuma still sat in the cafe, as Panda sat at the bar, the warm aroma of the heater thankfully keeping him warm. And a coffee mug filled with cocoa in his paws.

“T-Thank you again Shirokuma-San..I know you usually actually like the cold..so this heater can be a little uncomfy for you.” Panda said, taking another quick sip of the scalding hot drink.

“Don’t worry about it Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma said, before sitting down on the floor; legs criss crossed.

Panda continued to sip the hot drink, warm silence filling the air before Shirokuma finally broke it.

“Hey Panda-Chan!” He called out to the other.

Looking at the polar bear, he looked to see him gently patting his lap.

“Come sit in my lap.” He simply said with a bit of a smug smile.

“Pffftt what are you? Santa Claus?” Panda snickered, before going over to him, and getting in his lap; Surprisingly fitting well in it.

“This….is wild..” Panda sighed, leaning back gently on the others chest.

“mmm..” Shirokuma agreed.

“Say Panda-Chan..” Shirokuma began.

“Do you remember how you were when you first got here?”

Panda couldn’t help but let a wide grin in response. How could he not remember?

“Hahaa...yeah! I was really...withdrawn and quiet...it wasn’t fun then, but it’s kinda funny looking back at it.

“I thought no one cared. I thought I wasn’t going to make any more close relationships and I was just….be alone.

“Mmm...” Shirokuma began.

“When I first saw you Panda-San, you were very fragile, and..I felt like I needed to protect you for it. I still think of you as something fragile that should be protected...despite the fact you’ve grown stronger.” Shirokuma said with a smile, a blush beginning to come.

“You could have six packs, and biceps big as balloons...and I would still think you were something very worth protecting.”

“R-Really?” Was all Panda could utter, he was completely loss of words, a very apparent blush filling his face.

“Mhm.” Shirokuma nodded in confirmation, gently rubbing the others head, making sure his black nails didn’t stab him. It was a complaint from many of his friends.

“Hey Shirokuma..” Panda peeped up, causing the polar bear to look down at his friend.

“Yes?”

“You remember how you took me on all of those really uptight business trips...It was really scary trying to look professional but you just...made it look so easy? And you’re a bear!” Panda exclaimed.

Shirokuma chuckled in response at the Panda before he continued.

“And all the times, you took me with you to those trips with Grizzly? That...was ten times more scarier than the business trip at first...but i’m glad you made me go.” Panda said with a smile.

“Hm? Why?” Shirokuma said, looking down at him a little shocked.

“Well, because I would’ve never even got to know him if you didn’t! I probably would’ve just avoid him all the time because I think he’s ‘scary’.”  
Shirokuma let out a little snicker at the bear, before kissing him on top of his furry head.

“I did it because I wanted you to realize, Grizzly was not a scary bear. He may get a bit aggressive and loud but he means very well.” Shirokuma explained.

Hearing the bears explanation, Panda couldn’t help but feel tears begin to drip down. Happy tears, as he began to smile.

“Thank you.” He vaguely said to the polar bear.

“Hm? For bringing you on those trips with Grizzly?”

“No. For everything ya goof!” Panda said, before bringing the other into a strong bear hug.

Separating from the hug, Panda wiped the tears.

“I love you.” Panda said, inches away from the other.

“I love you too...” Shirokuma said, beginning to inch in and kiss the bear, before a loud scraping sound broke the mood.

Putting a paw on the polar bears mouth, Panda looked at the door in shock.  
“W-What’s That?!” He said, beginning to get out of his lap before going to the door.

Looking, he heard the scraping noise get louder and louder, before he suddenly saw the snow hefted up! And thrown to the side with a heavy thud.

With the snow gone, the door revealed both Grizz and Grizzly, in a huge sweater and pants, with mittens over their paws.

Opening the door for them, Panda heard the Grizzly grumble about deserving a hot drink after all that work.

“Grizzly-San, why did you have such a small bear like Grizz-San in the snow?”

“I needed help damn it! Just make me a hot drink please.” Grizzly said, beginning to sit at the bar.

“Would you like one too, Grizz-San?” Shirokuma asked, peering over at the smaller Grizzly.

“O-Oh sure!” Grizz said, taking a seat next to Grizzly.

Looking at the two Grizzly’s a question suddenly came as he watched with a wistful smile.

‘How do those two seemingly know one another so well? Were they friends before he came here?’


	2. Yo te amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panda is revealed a shocking secret.

Lying in bed, Panda was stuck in deep thought. And about one particular thing; Grizz and Grizzly-Kun.

They seemed like really close friends...they even talked like they known each other for a while.

This seemed a bit strange for the Grizzly...while he was sweet, he could be a bit abrasive and coarse.

And for him to just open up to Grizz so soon….something didn’t seem right.

Suddenly, Panda could see tiny holes that soon grew bigger in his big brothers story of how he met Grizzly by a job search…

Turning over in his bed, Panda had it set in his heart, he may have to do some investigating tomorrow; But sadly...he knew that the curiosity was going to keep him up longer than he wanted too.

-

The next day, Panda sat behind the barista counter with tired eyes. Barely able to even keep them up as he gave a loud yawn.

“Panda-Chan,Those customers, need you to come and take their order.” Shirokuma said a bit loudly, snapping the Panda out of his near sleep.

“O-Oh! Sorry!” Panda peeped before going over to take the orders, writing a bit slower than usual, he trudged back to the Barista counter, before beginning to get the baked goods.

Placing a paw down on Panda’s shoulder, he looked to see Shirokuma look down at him with a slight worried frown.

“Panda-Chan? Are you okay? You seem out of it today.” Shirokuma asked.

Rubbing his eyes and giving a yawn Panda said “Y-Yeah….it’s just..I can’t stop thinking about Grizzly-Kun and Grizz...”

“Oh? Did they say something wrong?” Shirokuma questioned to his tired employee.

“N-No no..it’s just..” He let out another yawn, rubbing the tears that pricked his eyes now due to this.

“Here you go Panda-Chan.” Machi suddenly piped in, pushing over a mug of coffee for the Panda.

“It’s on me!”

“Thank you Machi-Chan..” Panda weakly said, before taking the coffee.

Feeling a bit of a burst of energy, Panda focused his attention back to Shirokuma, with a more focused gaze.

“Anyways as I said...it’s just their relationship...I’m really curious! I mean….Grizz told me he just contacted Grizzly online from a job site...and he gave him the job….but it doesn’t explain WHY Grizzly would let him live with him….or why he’s so friendly with him this fast? To me it feels like...they’ve known each other for quite a while...” Panda began, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

“Say Shirokuma-Chan...do you know anything about those two?”

Shirokuma nodded yes in response, looking up a bit wistfully. “I remember going with Grizzly-San to the airport that night to pick up Grizz-Chan….he looked precious. He sort of reminded me of you, when you first came to the cafe.”

Panda’s eyes widened at the polar bear’s words...this was..a lot of NEW stuff. He could only listen and nod before asking, “Well do you know how they met?”

Shirokuma eyes widened and his face fell from that previous one, filled with thought and nostalgia.

Panda swore, he could see a faint blush on the polar bear’s face, as he avoided the others gaze a bit now.

“G-Go ask Grizzly-Kun.” Shirokuma said, avoiding the question.

With a determined frown Panda looked at the other for a moment before saying, “Okay I will go after work.”

Hearing the Panda exclaim this, Panda-Kun couldn’t help but look at Machi who’s face replicated his. One of shock, and curiosity.

-

Panda finished wiping the counter as the last customer left the cafe. He let out a sigh of relief before looking at the bathroom.

“I have to go to the bathroom Shirokuma-Chan...so don’t forget me and lock me in the cafe again.” He said with a weak smile, silently cringing in remembrance.

Looking at each other, Panda-Kun and Machi held a non verbal conversation. Silence filled the cafe, before Panda-Kun said it.

“I think we should follow Panda-Chan.”

“Eh?!” Machi gasped in shock, before her shoulders quickly sunk in defeat. She honestly wanted to see how this ended. Even if it meant worrying Natsu for a little bit.

“Okay...I’m willing to do it.” Machi said with a nervous smile.

Taking the girl’s hand, Panda-Kun began to go outside to Panda’s car.

“So...do you know how to get to Mr Grizzly’s?” Machi asked

“Mhm.” Panda-Kun began with a nod.

“But we aren’t walking or taking a bus to the house.” Panda-Kun said, beginning to open Panda’s car door.

“P-Panda-Kun!? We aren’t going to steal his car are we?!” Machi peeped with a worried look.

“No...we’re going to hide under these blankets in the backseat...and when he gets to Mr Grizzly’s then we get out, and spy.

“U-Um..okay?” Machi said, beginning to get in hide under a blanket, with Panda-Kun following behind her, covering himself before closing the backseat door.

Soon they heard footsteps come to the car, before the car door opened and closed...soon turning on afterwards.

They then felt the car go off, they were actually getting off with this!

Soon going at a gentle stop, they heard Panda open and close the door. His footsteps growing softer and softer in sound.

Peeking a head through the blankets, Machi looked up to see Panda be invited in by Grizzly.

“Hm...now is our chance Panda-Kun.” Machi said gently to the other.

With no response from the Panda, Machi pulled the blanket off of him, to see he was gently sleeping...while it was cute, this was not part of the plan!

“Panda-Kun! Wake up! We’re here!” Machi said, causing the bear to jump up with wide eyes.

“A-Ah ah! I’m up!” Panda-Kun said before looking at Machi.

“Oh yeah...” Panda-Kun said, before opening the car door, getting out first, before waiting for Machi.

Closing the car door behind her, they went to the door, beginning to put their ears on it to hear exactly what they were saying.

Meanwhile, Panda stood across from the two bears, he could feel his heart beat harder just trying to ask this question...but why? He just wanted to know how they really became friends! Why did that seem like such an intimate secret?

“Grizz...Grizzly-Kun...I came here today, because I want to know how you two really became so close. I know your story you told me before is only a little bit of the ice berg.” Panda pressed.

A look of uncertainty filled the Grizzly bear’s face at Panda’s question...looking over at Grizz, the smaller Grizzly sighed before putting a paw on his back.

“We...might as well just spit it out, I mean he won’t stop until he finds out. Panpan can be a little….dedicated.” Grizz meant to say stubborn, but he didn’t want to badmouth Panda.

With a sigh he began, sitting on the couch, “Well you see….I met Grizz at a yearly salmon run thing for bears...we started talking for a pretty long time...and then we...eh...we...” Grizzly covered his face, looking away from panda.

With a sigh, Grizz looked at a confused Panda before saying, “We kinda...”

Grizz proceeded to show a lewd gesture with his paws to show what he meant causing the bears mouth to become agape, his eyes widening; they flickered back and forth between Grizzly and Grizz, before looking a bit in shock and horror.

“He even came to America once to visit me bro! Don’t you remember seeing him?” Grizz asked

Panda could only look down and squint in thought...did he really remember…  
Panda’s eyes widened in horror as he remembered...he WAS actually at the cave! Grizz kept on trying to make Ice bear come meet him...but he never came at the fridge.

And Panda could barely stay in the room with him before running off to his room scared. He wondered why Grizz was friends with such a scary bear...he wondered when did Grizz become friends with him...but he just slept the worries away, and after waking up, Grizz was gone. And he was gone for three days.

“O-Oh my god….” Was all Panda could choke out….was this night real?

“W-Why did you guys break up?” Panda asked, hoping for some...type of comfort.

“Oh...well we broke up because after a year of sentimental emails...I..decided I couldn’t do long distance relationships..” Grizz said, wavering a bit at his distressed brother.

“So we decided to just keep it at friendly im’s.” Grizzly finished for the smaller Grizzly.

“O-Oh...” Panda said, eyes still widened in shock...this WASN’T fake...he was waiting for the prank...someone to say just kidding...but it never came.

“I hope you can see this as just a thing in the past.” Grizzly said, in a tone softer than his usual abrasive voice.

“N-No.” Panda began in response.

“You….DID it with my brother...you were in a loving relationship...and to make it worse...the only reason you too broke up...was because of the distance..and NOW you two are actually able to be face to face with one another..it’s like if I didn’t come and be with you, you too would’ve had the chance to be happily together.” Panda exclaimed.

“I….can’t accept this.” Panda said bluntly.

“Listen Panda-San, if...you can’t just accept this like a mature bear..and you can’t just see this as something of the past...then maybe we shouldn’t be together.” Grizzly bluntly responded, hiding the hurt behind his words.

Panda eyes widened in shock before his face turned into a slight frown. “Yeah maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Bro!” Grizz spoke up, looking at him in shock.

“Then I guess it’s over.” Grizzly said.

“Dude!” Grizz exclaimed, turning to look at the Grizzly in shock.

“Yeah….I guess it is.” Panda said, his head hung down now.

“G-Goodbye Grizzly-Kun.” Panda said, before heading to the door.

Opening it and closing behind him, he soon crashed into Machi and Panda-Kun, falling on both of them.

Anger began to come on his face, as he got up, but Panda couldn’t help...but feel his face lighten into a smile, seeing those two scramble to get up from the concrete.

“What are you doing here?” Panda asked

“Well you see...we were in the neighborhood...and...” Machi began to formulate a valid excuse when the other Panda butted in.

“We were spying on you.” He said bluntly.

Panda let out a bit of an exasperated sigh at the others quick confession. He couldn’t deal with this now.

“Panda-Chan, are you okay? We could only hear...bits and fragments of what happened, so we don’t really know what’s happening.”

Panda’s face softened into a tired smile; placing a reassuring paw on her shoulder.

“It’s okay...just let me take you guys home.” Panda said.

The two nodded and began in the car. The sun was long gone as the moon shone brightly.

How long was I in there? Panda thought, as he got in the driver seat, driving to the village first, as he knew Natsu was worried sick.


	3. Pero yo te amo mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tensions at an all time high and grief heavy in Panda's heart, will the storm of love and betrayal ever be extingushed?

It was a late night in Panda’s house, and the bear was currently turning in bed.  
Trying to find the one comfortable spot…Panda usually found it quickly when he was ready for sleep….but for some strange reason, It seemed harder tonight.

Finally finding a decent enough spot to doze off, the bear slowly began to drift to sleep.

Opening his eyes, Panda noticed he was enveloped in strange darkness….pure pitch blackness…not even a bit of dark purple, pure black.

Suddenly, Panda could feel something rush into his lungs….it felt like he was choking…no drowning!  
Panda began to frantically swim, hopefully finding some type of surface…some type of relief….he needed it.

After swimming for a good minute and no sight of land, Panda could only feel his throat go tighter….and more rush into his nose and lungs now….as he floated through the darkness.

“S-Shirokuma….Grizz….Grizzly…somebody…help…” Panda could barely choke out, as he flew adrift in the space.

His eyes slowly becoming heavy…the painful drowning feeling, soon turned into a numb dull feeling…his senses were beginning to fade…he had no idea what to do…

So all he could do, was let go, and accept his doomed fate.

Closing his eyes, Panda soon saw a bright light flash before his eyes. A desperate paw reaching out for it, he soon found himself quickly wake up with a heavy pant.

Cold sweat dampening his fur, sheets, and pillows. Panda could only put his paws in his face, quietly trembling as he picked up the phone.

He hated to do this, but he had to do it again.

The next day, Shirokuma sat in the back. Silently making the batch of bread for the day.  
Shaping the dough, the polar bear thought, ‘Panda-Chan has been out for about a week now…and he already called an off day for today…that’s the last vacation day, the Panda could use! Would he still try to stay out, despite the fact it’d hurt his pay now?’ Shirokuma thought, finishing shaping.

Beginning to put the dough on a pan he silently decided with a frown as he put it in the oven and closed it; He would have to speak to Panda tonight.

As night came, and the last customer left the cafe, Shirokuma left no time to close up the shop, not even thoroughly cleaning, as he decided he could do it when he got back, or tomorrow morning if he was too tired to.

Getting in the car, Shirokuma drove over to the Panda’s apartment. Taking the newly installed elevator upstairs, he looked at the various numbers before finding Panda’s.

Looking inside, Shirokuma noted; not a single light was lit inside Panda’s apartment…

Knocking firmly on the door, Shirokuma knocked on Panda’s door.

Waiting for a good minute, Shirokuma didn’t hear a single footstep or stir from him…lowering his head, the polar bear walked back to his car, a bit worried as he began to call him.

‘Where could that bear be?” Shirokuma thought.

Meanwhile, Panda sat on a train over to a certain place. While the Panda would usually take his car, for some reason Panda didn’t want too. Not this time.

As he quietly sat on the train with his head lowered, it felt like everyone was speeding around him while he sat solitary in one place.

Soon the bus stopped, calling the one place he felt a bit of relief hearing.

“Now stopping at Kumade village.”

Getting off the train, Panda began to walk through the forest terrain, it seemed like a complete mistake to come so late as he could barely see the trees through the complete darkness.

But his eyes soon met with a light as he kept walking.

It was the shrine! The lights were on, and Panda walked towards it; hesitance growing in each step.

Panda could only stand outside the door, a bit nervous at first.

Going up to the door, Panda knocked on the door.

Answering the door, Natsu looked down at Panda.

“Oh, Hello Panda-Chan! What are you doing here so late?” Natsu asked, with his usual smile.

He didn’t want to bluntly bring up how tired and miserable the bear looked, it was mean and quite rude to do so.

“I….need help.” Panda whimpered

“I need someone..” Panda tried to wipe the tears, but they seemed to just be falling as he put his paws in face.

“A-Ah…come in..” Natsu said with much hesitance in his tone.

Should he tell Machi to go upstairs so they could have some privacy? He wasn’t sure if the young girl would be able to take what Panda tells him.

Deciding to ignore it, He let the Panda in.

“I don’t understand Panda-Chan…what’s the problem? And why didn’t you go to Grizz-San first? I mean he’s your brother.” Natsu said a bit confused.

“He’s….part of the problem…” Panda quietly said.

“Oh….brotherly problems…why don’t you try talking to Shirokuma and Gri-”

Natsu was interrupted with a sad shaky sigh from Panda.

“Look…..if you don’t want….or you don’t know how to help…just tell me…I’ll try too…” Panda could feel himself shudder more, as choked heckled sobs began.

He couldn’t go to Shirokuma….or Panda-Kun….they were all friends of Grizzly and Grizz. They wouldn’t like him venting about one of their friends….they’d be defending Grizzly and Grizz one hundred percent..he thought.

Soon his eyes widened, and more tears came falling, hitting the floor. He couldn’t talk to Natsu either. He was GRIZZ’S lover!

Panda began to run out, when he felt himself be yanked and pulled into a strong firm hug. He was basically being carried by the other brown bear.

“Panda-Chan….I can’t just let you leave like that. I wouldn’t be a good brother if that was the case.” he said, keeping the other in his hold.

It was a way, to keep the other from running off. Running away and being miserable…he didn’t want his friend/brother to feel like no one was left.

Gently placing the other on the couch, he grabbed a maroon red blanket; wrapping it around the other, as he let out a sniffle.

Sitting down next to Panda, he looked at the other with a more softened look.

“Just tell me what’s wrong Panda-Chan. I won’t judge you at all.” Natsu gently said.

With a sigh, Panda wiped his tears and lied across the others lap, as almost on instinct.

“It’s that……when I asked Grizzly how he met Grizz….they..told me, they were in a relationship, for YEARS! And I never even knew about it until that day! I was so shocked…I said I couldn’t accept it, and…Grizzly just said maybe we shouldn’t be together if I couldn’t take it…so we aren’t together anymore.” Panda explained with a sigh, it felt tiring retelling it.

“Ohhhhh…” Natsu began with an old bear laugh, beginning to gently scratch the others head. It was something he’d do when Machi was upset, so he figured it’d work out here.

“You really didn’t know anything about them?” Natsu asked.

“No..” Panda said.

“I remember it, like it happened yesterday…” Natsu began.

“Grizzly, posted so many status updates about meeting a new Grizzly…he posted photos too. They looked quite cute together, and I remember Grizzly even coming to me about him.” Natsu let out another wistful laugh of remembrance.

Panda looked at the other a bit shocked! H-How long did Natsu know Grizzly exactly? The bear thought.

But a more important question came first.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?!” Panda said

“Because you never asked. And I never saw it necessary…I mean it’d be a bit strange just telling you that out of the blue.” Natsu responded.

“O-Oh….Gomennasai Natsu-San..” Panda mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Natsu simply responded.

“Say….how did you guys meet anyways?” Panda asked.

Natsu was about to answer, but in a shock, he heard the door knock?

Panda sat up, and looked to see Machi go to the door, with phone clutched in one hand.

Opening the door, it revealed Grizz and Grizzly.

Grizz’s eyes widened seeing his brother inside, wrapped with a blanket. And Grizzly could only deliver a fiery gaze to him.

Machi sighed, pushing the two bears in. They were gonna be sitting outside all day if she didn’t.

“Please sit down!” Machi said with a smile, motioning over to the couch.

As the two sat down, Panda could feel….a strange sense of anxiety? But also relief.

Looking at Grizzly and Grizz, Machi began to speak.

“I’ve been listening to what’s been happening….and you guys need to talk this out. It isn’t healthy for either of you to just sit around and avoid each other.” Machi said with a serious face.

“I want to just tell you guys, this is a completely non judgmental place, I’m not here to judge anyone. Say whatever you please.” Machi said, before walking a bit back, motioning Natsu to follow.

“I…really don’t appreciate how lightly you guys took this whole situation….And how you expected me to just accept what you said with open arms? You expected me to be okay with everything told….and then got upset when I couldn’t. I’m allowed to feel bad!” Panda began, with a heated frown.

“Well I know you’re allowed to feel how you want, but you really could’ve taken it better bro! I hate how bad you reacted to this! This is the reason why I don’t like telling you anything!” Grizz snapped back.

“Even if I DID overreact, you should’ve done more than just tell me I’m overreacting! Why didn’t you try to even try to take responsibility?! You just left me feeling terrible! I bet you’re only saying I’m overreacting, so you don’t have to feel bad what you did! Making me look like this completely irrational person!” Panda barked back.

“Your not respecting my feelings!” Panda cried.

“And you’re not respecting Grizz-Chan’s or mine either!” Grizzly finally cut in, much fire in his orbs.

Panda’s head sharply turned around to look at the pissed Grizzly, he looked distressed…he didn’t look well.

“Do you know how HARD it was, actually coming out and telling you that? It wasn’t exactly the most easy thing to tell you, I was in a relationship with your brother.” Grizzly began.

“But I….I mean WE did it, because we love you, and wanted to be honest.” Grizzly said, his shoulders beginning to sink.

Panda brought his head down, tears quickly coming to prick out his eyes and gently drip onto the wooden coffee table, he was silent for a moment.

“Honesty brings nothing but pain? Doesn’t it?” Panda croaked, his face in a frown.

“You expect me to be completely humble and accepting of the truth immediately…even if it hurts? Don’t you?” Panda barked, beginning to rise his head and look the other dead in the eye.

Grizzly for once felt a shiver go through his spine, seeing the bear this upset.

Getting up and walking towards Grizzly and Grizz, the two began to get up, walking backwards.

“You want me to stuff all the pain and hurt and internalize my bitter feelings, just so YOU don’t have to feel bad!” Panda’s pointed a paw at the two, poking both of their chests when they were in the corner.

“T-That’s not fair….I’m being honest too…if I have to accept your honesty…why can’t you guys accept mine?” Panda’s voice was raw as he finally caved in, falling to his knees as he cried.

Grizzly and Grizz could feel their heart stop for a moment at the last sentence.

A loud thunderclap sounded behind them, and the sound of gentle rain sounded against the roof.

“Panda-Chan…”

“Pan Pan….”

Were all the two could say as they saw the crying bear on the floor.

Suddenly a bitter seed of guilt planted in their hearts. While the bear was overreacting….they could have came at this differently.

Reacting quicker than the smaller Grizzly, Grizzly hesitantly picked the other up like a doll and into a strong firm hug, tears falling out of his own eyes.

“G-Gomennasai…” Grizzly choked out, his heart burned…

Panda’s eyes were open and wide in shock.

“The reason why…I felt so ANGRY was because…when you said you didn’t accept it..I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore…it made me mad…it made me feel…undesirable?” He gripped tighter onto the bear.

“Grizzly-Kun….just because I couldn’t accept it…does it mean I just wanted to leave.” Panda began to say, wiping a tear from the Grizzly’s face.

“Well you made it seem like it! When you were so QUICK to leave me after I mentioned that MAYBE we shouldn’t be together…it felt like…you didn’t even care…about any of those soft intimate moments we had…like it meant nothing to you. You were so quick to get rid of it.” Grizzly blubbered, wiping the tears as he held Panda with one paw.

Panda looked at the other bear in so much shock, his mouth almost came agape. The pure raw emotion from the Grizzly pierced his heart as he felt tears drip on the others fur.

“I…never wanted to leave. I just got scared because you actually MENTIONED leaving. It made me feel like…you were kinda silently asking for me to go…that you didn’t want or need me. It felt like you were so quick to throw away….” Panda stopped midway, his eyes widened once again in shock. They literally went through the same dilemma!

Looking at both of each other with wide eyes now, they soon clenched them shut, tears slowly coming out as they tightly brought one another into a loving embrace.

“I love you…” Panda quietly said as he held onto him.

“But I love you more.” Grizzly replied, resting a head on the bear’s round body.

Holding onto one another, they never wanted to let each other go.

Natsu looked down at Machi next to her, gently placing a paw on her shoulder.

“You did great helping them Machi-Chan.” Natsu said.

“Thank you Natsu…” She said, with a smile, before continuing to watch them.

Separating, Panda peered over at Grizz, his eyes were red? And a few tears were still pricking his eyes?

Going over to his older brother, Panda was surprised with a tight and loving hug!

“I-I’m…sorry Grizz…” Panda said as he held him.

“What are you apologizing for? I was the wrong one…” Grizz roughly said.

“No you’re not! Some of this is my fault too….I should’ve taken in consideration how YOU felt about being honest…and how hard it was…I should’ve…took it a bit better. Please….don’t hide the truth from me anymore…even if it hurts. Okay?” Panda responded.

All Grizz could do was nod, hugging the other tightly.

“I-I’ll try to take your feelings more into consideration….and actually try to help comfort you if the truth really hurts you. I….I mean WE shouldn’t have been so dismissive. I’m sorry bro.” Grizz said, holding the other.

Separating from Grizz, Panda let out a shaky exhale. Suddenly he noticed the once heavy rain, now turned into a gentle drizzle.

Looking down at his phone, Panda realized he had five missing calls from Shirokuma.

Turning his phone back to vibrate from silent, Panda realized he has to call him soon and ease his worry.


End file.
